Fruit Salad
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: A series of one shots. From the usual to the unexpected.recomendations wanted. I may add more even though it's complete.
1. As the sun sets

My first scene in my series of one shots. I thought I'd start with something cute and fluffy. It's Kyoru cause I love that pairing but since this is a series of one shots I won't play favorities. I will have Yukiru moments. And a bunch of other pairings.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I am, however, making a deal with Natsuki Takaya to get part owner ship. I'll tell how it goes.**

_**Fruits Salad**_

_**AS The Sun Sets**_

Kyo and Tohru sat on the roof, the sun setting. He had come up because he couldn't stand the thought of Yuki being with Tohru. She had come because she couldn't stand to Kyo mad.

Kyo remembered the sight, angrily pictureing it in his mind. Yuki had been talking to Tohru. Standing very close to her, too close. He whispered something to her. Tohru, blusing, started to ramble about how he was so nice. The thought pissed him off.

Tohru sat next to Kyo, looking at him wooriedly. She couldn't stand for him, or anyone else, to be mad at her.

"Kyo." Tohru said quietly. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No." he mumbled. He wasn't really mad at Tohru. He was mad at that damned Yuki. He got everything. Everthing. It wasn't fair that he got Tohru, too.

"What are you mad about?" Tohru's innocent voice snapped him to reality.

He looked at her. She was wearing those ribbons. The ones that Yuki gave her. Without really thinking, he pulled the ribbons out of her head. Crumbling them in his hand.

"Kyo." She said with worried eyes locked on his.

"Sorry." he mumbled. He looked softly at her. "Ther's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Kyo?"

He moved closer to her. Sat as close as could be allowed.

Tohru willed him to be closer. Wanted him to close the space between them. As if readind her mind and granting her wish...he did.

Softly resting his hand o her cheek, he pressed his lips to hers. Tohru melted into a moment she didn't want to end. But he ended it. And once he did, she was glad he did so.

"Tohru, I-I love you." he forced out, meeting her soft gaze.

"I love you, too, Kyo." she replied.

And he kissed again. Longer this time.

Opening his hand, he let the ribbon be blown in the wind, along with the thought of that damn rat steeling her away. She was his. Just his. And, for now, at least, he could enjoy it.

So, did you enjoy the story? I hope so. Please reveiw and stay tuned for the next scene. It will be either a Yukiru moment-kiss, or a murder. Because we all know at some point someon goes crazy. And then someone dies.

Also, if you hve any ideas for one shots you want to be in my series then let me know. I do except criticims in reveiws so if you have flames I can stand the heat. Just know I'd prefer praise. Or ideas. Love the ideas.


	2. Kyo's rage

Hey people! I hope you enjoy this story.

it's a little creepy so beware.

FYI: Kyo goes crazy and people die.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I just PRETEND that I do. But this is the only time I'll admit to it. So next time I might own it.**

_**Fruit Salad**_

_**Kyo's rage**_

Kyo sat in the house annoyed and disgusted. That pervert Shigure was saying something about Tohru. His Tohru.

After Shigure made a comment about some steeling her _innocence, _Kyo snapped.

"Shigure." Kyo said loudly, but not yelling.(as if there's a differencr in Kyo yelling and talking loudly) "I want to talk to you in the back yard. Now"

"Oh, Tohru, I'm afraid I must leave you now. Poor Kyonkitchi is jealous." Shigure sighed.

"In the back yard." he repeated in a demanding tone.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going" Shigure hopped out the door.

Kyo walked over to Tohru, who was at the stove. He placed a hand on her sholder.

"Listen..." he spoke softly. "Don't...leave the kitchen till I come back, okay."

"But why, Kyo?"

"Just promise me you won't."

"I promise."

"Good." he ran to the door. "Don't worry okay."

Kyo walked out to the back where Shigure was standing. His back to him. Kyo noticed along the wall of the house, a rake, shovel, hoe, and a garden hose.

He picked the shovel, walked over to Shigure, and clonked him on the back of the head as hard as he could. Once Shigure was on the ground, Kyo struck again, and again.(an one more 'gain after that)

Shigure was now a bruised and battered mess. Blood on the ground, on the shovel, on Kyo...

Kyo buried the body in the bac yard. Wiping almost all of the blood off the shovel, he set it back against the wall.

He went in the house, changing before Tohru saw, and then went into the kitchen.

"What were you doing, Kyo?"

"Making the world a better place."

"Where is Shigure?"

"Out helping the world be a better place..." then he added darkly, "By not being in it."

Tohru, surprized, turned to face him. Her fear plain on her face

"Wh-what did you do?"

"Don't worry." he stepped closer to her. "I would never do to you what I did to him."

She backed against the wall. "What did you do?"

He stood closer to her, bodies almost touching. He ran a finger through her hair.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Nothing at all."

Tohru's eyes flew open as she screamed. A dream. She thought franticly. Just a dream.

She looked out her window to see Kyo, with a shovel, coming toward the house.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"Miss Honda." a knock on her door. Her locked(thank goodness)door. "Are you alright. You screamed, did something hap-"

Yuki's vioce was cut off suddenly and she heard a thump. She saw the shadow of someone standind outside her door. Blood seeped under her door. Yuki's blood. Floating with it, a letter.

_Tohru,_

_Sweet, naive, little Tohru. Now that your prince is dead...who will protect you from me? Turn arounf._

Kyo stood over her with a knife. A shrill scream is carried hrogh the night.

And that's the end. cliff hanger. And it's a one shot so you'll never know what happens. Did he kill her? Is Yuki really dead? How did kyo get in?

Review and tell me if you want a part two. If you have an thing else you want in a one shot, tell me that two.

Special thanks to Isabelle. Thanks for the reveiw! It made me so happy that SOMEBODYpoints to people reading story is reading and reveiwed


	3. Kyo's Rage Part two

You guys told me you wanted part 2, so as promised

here is part 2.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: You guys remember that deal I told you about with Nakatsu Takaya? Well It uh...didn't work out. So I don't own Fruits Basket. Not yet... but I will own the series one day. Yes...one day...**

_**Fruit Salad**_

_**Kyo's Rage Part Two**_

Tohru saw Kyo standing over her with a knife. Her scream filled the air.

"Tohru, don't be afraid of me. I didn't-"

"How did you get in here?" Tohru interrupted Kyo.

"I came through the window. But Tohr-"

"Are you going to kill me, too?"

"Huh? Why would I-"

"You have a knife."

"Tohru, let me finish at least one sentence." Kyo stared at her seriously. Tohru nodded for him to continue. "I didn't kill anyone...Akito did. Shigure is dead. I had to sneak up here."

Tohru began to shake. Her hands, still holding the letter, began to tremble. "Yuki... Yuki is... he's..." she couldn't finish. She began to cry.

Kyo took the letter from her. "Yuki's dead, too." he said. "Come on, Tohru. We have to get out of here. Shigure and Yuki aren't the only one's gone."

"Who else?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Kyo kneeled down to be level wth Tohru. He wiped her tears with his thumb. "The one's left...are Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, and Isuzu." Tohru cried harder. "Akito's been hurt so it will be easy to get away from him. And...And also." He grabbed Tohru and held her in his arms.

"You didn't-"

"The curse was broken."

"How?"

"I don't know. The rooster, Kereno, he broke it...that's when Akito snappeed. But we have to go before Akito gets in."

Kyo helped Tohru up and put her on his back. Opening the window, he held Tohru close, then jumped. He hit the ground and took off toward the main house.

Tohru had her arms around Kyo's neck and her legs around his waist. She felt a warm liquid on her arm, shemoved it slightly to see what it was. A deep red stain was on Kyo's shirt by his sholder.

Kyo heard Tohru gasp and knew she had seen the wound he got from Akito. "don't worry about it, Tohru." he said before she could comment. "We've got bigger problems right now."

At the main house, Kyo and Tohru met the others in Hatori's house.

"Oneechan." Kisa cried hugging Tohru as soon Kyo put her down.

"Suprized you're okay, you stupid woman." Hiro said.

"You were worried about her." Isuzu said.

"No, I wasn't."

"Is that why you cried when we said Akito went over to there?" Haru asked.

"I didn't, I was sad for Kisa." Hiro said.

"Haru, I need to talk to you." Kyo said. "Outside."

"Sure." Haru started toward the door.

"Wait." Isuzu said. She walked over to Hatsuharu. "I hope there aren't any hard feelings between us."

"No, why do you mention it?"

Isuzu didn't answer. She just walked away. Haru and Kyo walked outside.

"haru, did you see how any of the others died?"

"Not really." Haru said.

Kyo walked behind him. "You know Haru, I don't have anything personal against you. It's just...you're in my way."

Before Haru could react, a rope was thrown around his neck. With a swiftly strong pull, all the air was out of his lungs and Hatsuharu fell to the ground dead.

Kyo heard a scream and ran back to the others. Akito was in the room. Hiro and Kisa were gone. Akito lungged at Tohru with a knife. Isuzu, grabbing the knife from Akito, plunged it into his heart.

"tohru are you okay?" Kyo ran to her. He held Tohru in his arms. "Tohru, I love you." He kissed her.

Tohru, for a moment, felt great happiness. Then pain shot threw her as Kyo stabbed a dagger threw her back. Kyo broke off the kiss and Tohru's eyes looked at him with hurt, pain, and desperation. "I love you, Tohru. But I love Isuzu more." He let her body fall to the ground.

Isuzu smiled. "You love me that much, huh?"

"I killed everyone in our way, didn' I? Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Haru, just like you sked. You got rid of Kagura, Akito, Momiji, Ayame. But what about Kisa, Hiro, and Hatori?"

"I gave them a chance to leave, they took it."

"That's excately what love about you." Kyo put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

"And that's what love about you." Isuzu said. She kissed him. Kyo put both arms on her hips and pressed her against the wall, kissing her back.

Both of them knowing what they had done. Knowing the blood of their family was on thier hands did not way on their minds. It didn't even make them feel guilty. All it did was make them want the other more. And they knew they had proven their love.

* * *

Bet no one saw that pairing coming. I know most of you didn't want Tohru to die, but it just sorta fit. I think the Kyo and Isuzu pairing would be cool. ( I never thought of it before now.)

Reveiw Please. If you want me to continue, you will reveiw.

Next chapter/ one shot thing has Hatori in it. IF I continue that is.

Request wanted...

Flames excepted...

Compliments Welcome...


	4. Know Your Stars

I am not sorry I didn't update. I said I wouldn't if you didn't review.

And I'm very hurt that you didn't. But I have decided that I would keep writing for myself and

Addicted to Manga. Thank you for reviewing.

_**Fruit Salad**_

_**Know Your Stars**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or All That, or the announcer guy. I don't own anything.(cries)**

(A/N: A series within a series. The "Know Your Stars" Saga. Hiro will be first. Yeah, Hiro first.snicker-evil laugh

Hiro sits in the chair in the middle of the room. Hiro looks around.

"How did I get here?" He thought out loud.

_Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your stars._

Hiro jumps and looks around. "Hey, who said that?

_Hiro Sohma, his real hair color is white._

"My hair is not white. And where and who are you?" he asked.

_Hiro Sohma, he loves Tohru Honda. _

"Why would I love that stupid woman. First you kidnap me, then you accuse me of --"

_Hiro Sohma,_

"I wasn't finish!"

_He is obsessed with hearing himself talk._

"I am not. I don't talk that much!"

_Your still talking._

"I have to defend myself."

_Talk about your girl friend, Tohru._

"I would never like that stupid woman!"

"I-is that true?" Kisa came over.

"K-Kisa"

_Kisa Sohma, she hates puppies._

"Um, actually, I really like puppies."

_Kisa Sohma, she has a crush on Kyo._

"Uh, n-no, it's not like that. I don't like Kyo like that."

"Yeah," Hiro interrupted. "She's with me. Why would she want that stupid cat?"

"Um, Hiro." She said shyly. "I have a crush on Hatsuharu."

"What!"

_Hiro Sohma, he just got dumped by Kisa._

"No, I didn't!"

_Hiro Sohma, Kisa has him whipped._

"No she doesn't! Kisa, how could you like that stupid ox?"

"Please don't talk about him like that. It makes me sad. Like when you talk about, Sissy." Kisa started to cry.

_Hiro Sohma, he made Kisa cry._

"I didn't mean to. It's your fault."

_I didn't make her cry._

"Yes you did. You said she hated puppies and --"

_Tell it to your girlfriend. Wait, you got dumped._

"I did not get dumped!"

_That's right, you still have Tohru._

"I do not like that stupid woman!" Kisa cried more. "Oh, Kisa I didn't mean it. Please stop crying. I'm gonna find out who you are."

_Now you know, Hiro Sohma._

"No you don't!"

_The white haired, boyfriend of Tohru._

"I AM NOT!"

_Talk to your master, Kisa._

"SHUT UP! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL DIE!"

I know it's short but before the end of theweek I'll upload another. And also I have a another series. I will have it out By next week.


	5. Sex Education

This is just something fun I thought should happen.

Tohru is so very innocent and she might not know some

important things--or parts--so I decied to teach her.

It is up to me-- Kimi--as well as Uo and Hana, to

teach her a life lesson. snickers evily

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of this series, nor Tohru's mother. I am just a concerned friend that thought it would be funny.**

_**Fruit Salad**_

_**Sex Education**_

"Tohru," her new friend Kime said. "I think there are some things you need to know."

Tohru looked confused. "Look, there are certain thing that boys have that girls don't. And it's right here." Kimi pointed to an 'area' on th picture of a boy.

"It looks like this." Uo said. She took out a hotdog.

"It's called a --beep--" Hana said.

"It's used for sex." Uo said.

Tohru looked both surprized and confused.

"You know a boy and a girl like or loveeach other and wanta baby, that's what they use to make one." Uo said.

"Guess where it goes." Kimi said both, happily and mischeviouly.

"Where?" Tohru asked.

Uo pointed to 'the place' o Tohru with a ruler. Tohru's hands covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Now, guess what it does." Kimi said.

"What?" Tohru asked.

Uo, Hana, and Kimi looked at each other slyly and snickered evliy. They went over to Tohru and whipeed in her ear. Her face turned red and her eyes widened. Tohru stood up and left the room. The three girls gave each other sly look and snickered evilly.

Tohru, who had balled her fist and held it pressed against her lips, walked down the hall. She stopped when she saw Kyo.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Um..." her eyes kept dartind down, to his face, then down again.

"Tohru?" He reached out to her. She backed up, out of his reach. He saw her eyes dart down again. _What is she looking at?_ Kyo wondered.

"I'm fine." She said finally. "I just learned something I never knew before." he left.

Just then, Uo, Hana, and Kimi came out the room Tohru was in. They stopped to look at him.

"What did you do to her?" Kyo asked.

"We just taught her something she needed to know." Kimi said.

"It was something she had to learn." Hana said.

"We probably could have eased it on her a little slower, though."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"What did you tell her!" Kyo yelled.

The three of them gave each other a sly look and snickered. (A/N:yes we do this everytime)They went over to Kyo and whispered in his ear. (A/N:we do everytime as well.) He turned red and jumped away from them.

"What--the hell!" Kyo yelled._ So wait...Tohru...she was looking...at my..._ Kyo turned redder, if possible.

"She neede to know." Kimi said.

"Don't you think it's something she should know?" Uo asked.

Hana asked, "Or did you want to teach her?"

Tohru walked into the livingroom.

"Tohru-kun" Shigure said. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Miss Honda, what happened to make you so..." Yuki stopped. Tohru had come over and whispered in his ear. He began to turn red.(A/N: If Uo and Hana told you about sex, you'd probably learn somethings you didn't know before, too.) Yuki backed away and looked at Tohru, then the 'teachers' came in.

"W-why?" Yuki was too flustered to get his question out.

Both Kimi and Uo responded, "You had to learn sometime."

Shigure, figuring out what was going on, spoke up. "Now that we all know, if you need real life examples, you can read my books and further you learning." He waved around a few books. "I want to know what you all think."

Yuki and Tohru simply shook her head. They were still in a paralized shock.

"Nah, we're cool." Kimi replied. Followed by Uo.

"Even we're not reading that."

Hana, of course, took a book and began reading.

"Hey!" They looked at the door and saw Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji. "Kimi said she had something to teach us." Hiro said.

"No!" Yuki and Tohru yelled and jumped at the door.

A/N: Yes, I will get to all the Sohma's.

In a dark room, the room Tohru was in, Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji stood under seperate light that hung from the celling. The three teachers, Kimi, Uo, and Hana were there with them.

"So, what did you want to teach us?" Hiro asked impatiently.

They looked at each other slyly, snickering. Kimi started with Kisa, Uo with Hiro, and Hana with Momiji. They whispered in there trainee's ear. Kisa looked confused, Hiro embarrassed, and Momiji giggled.

They switched. Kisa turned red, Hiro more embarrassed, and Momiji laughed more. They switched agan. Uo whispered to Kisa, whose eyes widened in shock, Kimi to Momiji as they both laughed, and Hiro, who listed to Hana, covered his ears.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up." Hiro said.

The door opened. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru stood in the doorway. Stop poisoning their minds." Yuki said.

Ths is when Momiji fell to the ground lauhing. The girls looked at the door.

"Sissy!" Kisa ran to Tohru.

Yuki went over to Hiro. He put his hands on Hiro's shoulders and lead him out the room.

Kyo dragged, a still laughing, Moniji from the room.

"Eventually, they would havefound out." Uo sad.

In the living room, Kisa and Hiro look at each other, blush, then turn away. "I'm walking home." Hiro said leaving.

"Sissy, let's watch t.v." Kisa said turning from Hiro.

Have I ruined Hiro and Kisa...?

I dought it.

Thanks to my reveiwer people.

Mainly- Addicted to Manga, and H.R.Wolf. I feel so loved to be on someone's fav author list! A Yukiru coming soon. I won't say next cause it might be a lie. Like that Hatori thing, but it wasn't my fault...and you're lucky I contiued. I am also planing a Kagura and Momji pairing. I never really thought of it before, but the both do that hyper happy thing.


	6. True Thoughts

Ever wonder what the Fruits basket people were really thinking? Well know you can find out. Some thoughts might, most likely, maybe, be OOC but it's there private thoughts. You never know. Bunch of random scenes. Yep, there is no real point.

Except the funny. Always for the funny.

**Disclaimer:I will never, unless I get lucky, own fruits basket. Or unless I steal it but first I'd have to find Natsuki Takaya.Darn.**

_**Fruit Salad**_

_**True Thoughts**_

**--Tohru walking for the first time with Yuki--**

Fangirls cheering in backgroud.

Yuki's POV- _There doing it again. I can't believe it. It's so embarrassing, I hope Miss Honda won't say anything. _He turns his head slightly but quickly looks straight again._ No. Don't look at them. If I ignore them, they'll stop...right?_

"Yuki!" The fanclub girls call.

_Just keep walking. _

Tohru's POV- _Oh my godness, how can they do that? The rhyme is catchy but how do they bend that way. I could never do that. I wonder if Yuki sees them. Maybe I should ask...no, no. I'll keep it to myself. I'm not the only who sees this right? Am I?_

"Yuki!"

_I wonder if he heard them call his name. Maybe...No, I'll keep it to myself. I'm going to learn how to do that one of these days._

**--Tohru watching Ayame and Yuki--**

Tohru's POV- _Wow, Yuki really doesn't like his older brother. They look so much a like, Which is kinda scary. Ayame looks like a girl sometimes. And he's so hyper. What is he? The energizer bunny? Nope, no...That's Momiji. I'm so silly. He's saying something to me...and there's the hit. Yuki is kinda abusive. Why do they all try to hit on me? Like I'd marry someone in this screwy family. I'm happy I met them thought. I'll score major karma points for this one. Lottery here I come._

**--Kyo fighting Yuki--**

The true reason that Yuki wins these fights is not because Yuki is necessarily stronger, but because Kyo is lazy. You'll see.

Kyo's POV- _I'm so pissed off. Just wait till get a hold of that damn rat. He's going down. _Yuki knocks Kyo into the yard. _Damn, he pushed me a long ass way. I'll be damned if I walk my ass all the way back over there though. To kick his ass--pssh--I ain't wastin' all that damn time. What, so he can push my ass back out here? I think not. He's not worth all that damn time. Damn rat. I say damn to much. I need a new word. I said ass an awful lot too. I just curse to much. Oh well, not like I give a damn._

"Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru called. _Damn! I have to walk back to the house anyway. I'll lay here for a while, then take nap on the roof. Yeah, a nap. Nap is good...real good._

**--Hiro realizes people like Tohru--**

This is a reason I made up, but I thoughtit would be funny if Hiro realized it.

Hiro POV- _That stupid woman is such a clutz. But, then a again, so's my mom. She always has to have someone look after her... And is so ditzy... And I have to repeat myself to her all the time...and she never listens...OH MY GOD! MY MOM IS TOHRU! How could my mom be so much like that stupid mowan? I don't even remember which one I was even talking about in the beginning. At least I have Kisa. She's so nice. Though she can almost never say what she thinks...and she is so clueless...and she's so innocent...and she likes almost everything...OH NO! KISA IS TOHRU! MY KISA...HOW COULD THIS BE?_He falls to the ground crying out," NOOOO! WHY? WHY?" _I'm surrounded by Tohru. That stupid woman is everywhere. Why does she have to be everywhere. I didn't want to know that Kisa would grow up to be like that. I can't believe it. I'm so sorry for talking about her. I talked abou my mom...and Kisa. I didn't mean to talk about them. _"I'm Sorry! I"M SORRY!" _She's everywhere. No escape. I didn't mean to piss off the world. And I never thought it'd punish me like this._

Ritsu's POV- Watches Hiro go crazy. _And they say I'm crazy and appoligize too much. Look at Hiro._

**--Uo's thoughts toward Kyo--**

Uo' POV- See's Kyo across classroom._ Kyo's so hot! His orange hair is beautiful...and I love his eyes. I want him so bad. He knows how to stand his ground and...and...he's just like me. That does get sorta annoying. Esspecially when I'm talking to or about him and trying to hide how I feel. I love him. I want him to be mine...but I sure as hell won't tell him that. Hey the prince..._

_Kyo's POV- Why is that yakee looking over here? She looks so good. Uo, standing next to Tohru, makes her look all the hotter. Now I really want Tohru._

Hana's POV- _Ah, such pleasent signals. Kyo wanting Tohru, Yuki wanting Tohru, Tohru being clueless. Wha-what's this. Arisa...wants...Kyo. She wants Kyo. This is getting interesting. Agh, those fan girls. I'll take care of them. _She send the fan club girls a painful shock. _There, better. Now back to reading signals..._

**--Hatsuharu--**

_La, la, la la, la, la, la la Elmo's world. La, la, la la, la, la, la la Elmo's world. Elmo loves his goldfish, his crayon, too. That's elmo's world._

"Haru." Yuki said to him. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Haru replied._ The nerve of him to interupt. Now, what son next. Oooh, I know. Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready to clown around? With Luna and Molly, a clown and her dolly on the Big Confy Couch. Good times, good times. Come and lets play together, in the bright sunny weather, lets go to the Gulagul islands--_

Yuki's POV- _He's heading for the stairs. I wonder if he knows. _CRASH! BANG!_ I guess not._

This is the place I beg your forgiveness. I had some family issues that prevented me from updateing. Please don't yell at me. To make it up to you, I'll add at least two more of these whatever-I-call-em's within three days.

I have a new series coming as well. Yay. Look for it. **When Trust Falls.** I'll still be adding these and I hope you forgive me. I know I could have done better but please forgive me.


	7. Picnic at the beach

_**Fruit Salad**_

_**Picnic at The Beach**_

Momiji skipped happily down the road with Kagura. She was humming a happy tune and looking at the sky. They hadn't spent that much time together and thought a picnic would be a great idea. It was on private Sohma land and only the two of them would be going.

After they set up the blanket, Momiji noticed swings off a ways. "Ooohhh, Kagura, let's swing okay? Do you wanna?" Though he knew she was the age of an adult, Kagura acting like a little kid often. The same as him. He suddenly found himself wondering why they never played together before. _She was always with Kyo, that's why. _He mentally answered himself.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kagura got up from the blanket. She took Momiji's had as they both ran to the swings. It had been a while since she talked to him like this. It would be fun. Momiji plopped down on the swing. Kagura came up behind him. "Do you want a push?"

"Yeah. It would be even more fun. Then next I'll push you, okay?"

"Sure." Kagura pulled the swing back, got a good grip, then pushed it forward. She was glad Momiji asked to spend this time with her. All she had done lately was cry. Once she realized she couldn't keep holding on to Kyo she couldn't stop the tears. But she wouldn't let herself think about it now.

She cheered up as she saw how happy Momiji looked. She'd almost forgotten about the times when she did used to play with him. Everytime he always had this healing effect on her. No matter how sad she was he cheered her up. Before she knew it, she had stopped the swing. "Kagura?"

The rabbit looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" Hearing his concered made her start crying all over again. "Is it something I did. Did I make you cry?" He tried to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you." Kagura choked. "Thank you for spending time with me."

Momiji had her in a hug right away. "I wanted to. I knew it would be fun. And you looked so sad." He had always tried to cheer her up before. It makes since that he would do this now. He pushed her toward the swing. "Come on Kagura, it's your turn next." She sat on the swing and he gave a big push. "How high do you want to go?"

"As high as I can." She said without thought. She was still really sad. Kyo didn't want her. He didn't love her. She wanted to go as high as possible to escape the pain. To be above it. To be above the hurt and the loneliness. She wouldn't be leaveing anything behind. 'That's not true!' A voice in her head said to her. 'What about him.' She argued with herself. 'Kyo doesn't want me.' The vioce replied to her, 'Not him. Momiji...'

"Kagura!" Momiji yelled. "Are you going high enough?"

She finally looked at her surroundings. She was high. Very high. But not just because of the swing. It was because of him. The one that had always tried to cheer her up. The one who was here with her right now. And she was very greatful that he was there with her. Because she wasn't alone.

A little while later, she got off the swing and walked to the picnic with Momiji. "Momiji," she said quietly. He turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue. "Thank you." She kissed him on his cheek.

He stared at her a minute, then smiled. "Don't worry about it. I don't like when you're sad." He grabbed her hand. "Let's eat our food, okay."

"Sure."


	8. Stuck on you

Yes, I know this has nothing to do with the previous one shot, but pretend it does. Think of this as a sort of middle space...?

Reguardless, it's up, and that's that.

The song will be in **bold**

The song is Stuck on you by Stacy Orrico

_**Stuck On You**_

Kagura layed in bed as the sun streamed in through her window. She raised her arm to block it out as she layed there, unable to move. The covers lazily half hanging off her body. Thoughts of Kyo flooded her brain.

**I can't get out of bed today**

**or get you out my mind**

**I just can't seem to find a way**

**to leave the love behind**

"Kyo-kun..." She whispered to herself. "Why don't you call me? Why don't you love me? I love you..."

**I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you**

**you know what I'm saying**

**you know what I mean**

Her head pounded from more than the hangover she had. She had remembered her night last night. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and herself had gone out and she'd convinced them all to have a drink. Tohru had been pretty heisitant, but she didn't want to be rude.

Tohru couldn't hold her liqour in the least. She'd only had one drink. Yuki was a quiet drunk, but when he spoke, you knew he was drunk. Kyo...he was the only one that stayed sober. She tried to have fun, but she was getting jealous of Tohru. He just couldn't leave her alone.

She'd been trying to drown her jealousy but ending up increasing it. She'd went off on him.

"**You kept me hanging on a string**

**why you make me cry?**

**I tried to give you everything**

**you just gave lies."**

"Hey, Kagura, calm down!" Kyo said as she shook him. "What are you talking about?"

"Miss, if something is wrong..." The bar tender started to say,but she yelled at him, too.

"Leave me, alloooone." She yelled. Her words began to slurr. She looked back at Kyo.

**"I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you."**

"You're drunk, your words are slurred." Kyo said as he looked away. He looked to be a bit flushed.

**"You know what I'm saying!**

**You know what I mean!"**

Tohru -plastered as she was from her one drink- tried to confort Kagure. "Oh, K-K-Kagure-c-chan. It'll be alright." She put her arm around her. "Kyo-kun, say something to her."

"What's wrong Kagura? You keep yelling things out. What are you talking about." Kyo tried to sound patient, but I couldn't tell at the time. He was sober, but he had had a few drinks. Plus, he was being yelled at by a drunken maniac.

I began to cry as I slurred more words.

**"Every now and then,**

**when I'm all alone,**

**I be wishing you would call me on the teleohone.**

**Say you want me back, but you never do."**

Kyo had held her as she cried. The thoughts in her head sounded as pathetic as she did.

_**'I feel like such a fool**_

_**there's nothing I can do**_

_**I'm such a fool for you.'**_

She tried to make herself stop, but only secceded in making herself cry harder.

_**'I can't take it!**_

_**What am I waitng for?**_

_**My hearts still breaking,**_

_**I miss you even more,**_

_**and I can't fake it, **_

_**the way I did before.'**_

She had a loud outburst, screaming loud enough for everyone to hear.

**I hate you, but I love you**

**I can't stop thinking of you.**

**It's true, I'm stuck on you."**

Kagura came back to reality. Tears feel silently from her eyes, sliding down her cheek. She whispered to herself.

**"Every now and then,**

**when I'm all alone,**

**I be wishing you would call me on the telephone**

**say you want me back**

**but you never do**

**I feel like such a fool**

**there's nothing I can do**

**I'm such a fool for you."**

**I can't take it**

**what am I waiting for**

**my hearts still breaking**

**I miss you even more**

**and I can't fake it**

**the way I did before**

**I hate you and I love you**

**I can't stop thinking of you**

**I hate you and I love you**

**I can't stop thinking of you**

**don't know what to do**

**I'm stuck on you.**


End file.
